Talk:Castle Volkihar/Archive 1
A Few things... Things that need to be added: -When you take control of the castle, there will be an option to open up the entrance to the courtyard. So far, this is the only customization I've found. -There is a sub-location in the castle - Castle Volkihar Balcony, which you can use to fast travel directly to the chamber that takes you to Soul Cairn. -Upon completion of the main story, after siding with the vampires, removing the blood-filled chalice from the chest by the door in the room with the blood-shrine to Molag Bol will place it in Misc. inventory, and when dropped, may cause a bug that makes it float. in midair, unable to be moved, but can be picked up. On top of this, the chalice in the main hall will still be there. -Envy661 Dawnguard Scouts Rather often, two Dawnguard Scouts will spawn before the bridge to the castle, these Dawnguard Scouts are hostile to the player if the player is a vampire. These scouts are treated as if they are Whiterun Guards, meaning that if the player attacks the Scouts before they attack him, the player will get a bounty (40g, for an assault). If the player then kills one of the scouts, his bounty will increase by 1000g (for murder). This can be avoided by letting one of the Scouts hit you, then killing him, then repeating the process on the other Scout. What is unusual about these bounties is that if the player visits Whiterun while having a bounty obtained in said manner, the guards will not attack you, and if you talk to them, they will say "Wait... I know you!", but no further dialogue is exchanged, nor do they become hostile towards the player. XDMickeYXD (talk) 16:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting. With the Dawnguard you get Vampire Scouts in the canyon area. Also with low bounties, guards will sometimes ignore it if your speech is high. : Jimeee (talk) 16:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : : It's not too much of a bother, since the guards aren't hostile. Unfortunately though, you won't be able to : access any rumors from the guards since their only line of dialogue will be "Wait... I know you!". : On another note, how does one indent their replies in the talk page? The 'Increase Indent' button does : nothing for me... : XDMickeYXD (talk) 17:01, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Further upgrades? Just wondering if anyone has noticed any changes to the castle when the player has finished the vampire questline. Apparently, the more side quests you do, the cleaner and more repaired/upgraded the castle becomes (alike the Dawnguard faction quests) but I have not noticed a difference yet, the only difference being the gateway to the courtyard being reopened. Also, what are the North and East towers for in the courtyard? Do they have a purpose? Updates/Additons As for the Sub-locations, two more should be added; North Tower &''' East Tower', both accessable from the Courtyard but it seems as they serve no purpose. : Why is there no mention of the Volkihar Courtyard in this article? Seems to me it's central to all towers and plays a big role in the questline.Digitalcleaner (talk) 12:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Safe Chests? are there any safe chests, or even chests in general in Castle Volkihar? (seeing as Fort Dawnguard DOES, i think, have safe chests, is the fort superior to the castle?) Castle Volkihar has many differnet chests, display cases, and weapon racks for storage. Therefor Fort Dawnguard has no advantage in the area of storage. '╚╦ [[User:Thanatos's Grave|'Θάνατος']] ' 17:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Any of the Wardrobe can be used as a storage. Philgo95 (talk) 06:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) But are all the storage locations safe? Will they respawn? On the UESP site it lists the storage as a 10 day respawn 00:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) First, use the four tildes to sign your posts. Ok so the wardrobe (not the one with books in) seem to be safe. I am currently storing my stuff in the wardrobe of the chamber with a bed (the wardrobe is behind a door) and its safe. There is also in the cathedral a chest who, i am sure that it's safe. You can also try the 10 days respawn by placing an item in each storage that you can see and comeback 10 days later (go outside, fast travel anywhere and wait 10x 24h and comeback) and see which storage is safe and which one is not. Philgo95 (talk) 19:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The chest that is in Castle Volkihar Cathedral doesn't seem to reset. I've put many items in there and it's been over 10 in games days, and all my items are still there. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'''!]] 19:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) So the wardrobe in Harkon's Quarters is safe. Are the other containers safe in that area? I ask since I do not have access to an xbox 360 to test it my self. -- 03:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I have done a full test of all containers in the castle. I put a single arrow in each container and left, fast traveled to Riften, waited 35 days to be extra safe and returned and checked every container. The following is what I observerd. All items outside of containers respawned (plates, cups, goblets, etc...) including the werewolf pelt in Harkons quarters. I had a few test items lying around and they did not despawn. If an item was to spawn were an item i left was, the new item spawned on top of the item I left. The bodies are NOT safe. The alchemist lost my item and had its contents respawn. The Vampire Cattle Body in the Dungeon completely despawned, I don't know if it's a random spawn or a bug. There are 41 containers not including bodies, 38 are safe. The three containers that are NOT safe are: 1. In the dungeon there are three large sacks. The one on the far left is NOT safe. 2&3. The "main quarters" as the article calls it (the quarters that are not Harkon's) has a Knapsack and an Apothocary Satchel. Neither are safe. In addition I have tested the weapon mounts. All but one appears to be safe, though further testing is needed. In the downstairs "sleeping area" the right weapon rack did not keep the far right weapon. In addition any woodcutter's axes appear to dispear when mounted, but reappear floating in air when you leave and return. also in Harkans quarters the weapon rack next to his coffin had respawned the steel hammer even though i had another weapon there, but it kept both and was still working, though this may cause bugs, further testing on it, and any other rack that starts with a weapon on it is recommended. 05:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC)kapnbanjo No changes! Bug? Ok so i've completed allthe main quest for the vampires and all side quests a few times and still no changes to the castle and nobody has a special dialogue about this. Also as i was checking if there was any difference in the castle i've seen that Serana as only the dialogue option for treat the elven arrow with her blood (it was the night so maybe she will have the option to follow me during the day) and in the case of Valerica i don't know if she should be selling stuff or returning IN the castle not only her laboratory but she still in her labs (that's make a few days she's back from Soul Cairn) and she don't sell me anything keeping the same dialogues lines... Help? Philgo95 (talk) 06:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Something that should be added There's something I've been wanting to add to this description of Castle Volkihar, But it is not open for editing. There should be something under a category like Trivia saying some various things about Castle Volkihar, I've come up with a few. Here's an example of how it would go if you were to implement into the description *Castle Volkihar has a vass collection of books. In almost every corner of the castle you will find a bookshelf or bookcase full of different books. If you're a huge book collector, This is your paradise. I may add some more later :3 And there is a Mythic Dawn Flag in Harkons room!! Gate Open after Refusing After I got banished, I turned around and the gate was open. I walked in and the npcs treated me like I accepted the "gift." I was able to take everything in the castle and get the vampire only spells. Also, Harkon was stuck in his vampire lord form on the staircase. ZirkMcT (talk) 01:18, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I just now bumped into Harkon when he was casting the banish spell and I got banished about a minute after. ZirkMcT (talk) 01:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if this is a bug but Serana's old room seems to be totally empty save for old boxes and barrels and lots of cobwebs. I could have sworn that it was suppose to be furnished and was the last time I played through. It looks like a vacant room in a house before you get a thane and it upgrades.